Personal electronic devices may include smart phones, multi-media players, portable music players, digital cameras, handheld gaming systems, and other devices for communication and entertainment. In some implementations, personal electronic devices may be capable of wirelessly connecting to a network, for example via Wi-Fi™ or a cellular carrier. Personal electronic devices, in some implementations, may include one or more features such as voice recognition, voice based control, motion sensing, location sensing, one or more microphones, one or more speakers, one or more video and/or audio outputs, and input mechanisms such as QWERTY keyboard controls, buttons, track balls, and touch screen control elements.